The present invention relates to a polyphase assembly for controlling A.C. devices and more particularly to an assembly capable of producing an electrical impedance of a substantial resistive component, which assembly utilizes eddy currents energy losses.
The commonly known polyphase devices, i.e., three-phase reactors, are constituted by an iron core having three parallely disposed pole pieces interconnected at their ends by cross-pieces. On each pole piece there is wound a coil adapted to be connected to a source of exciting alternating current of a phase different than that of the other two. The magnetic flux generated by each of the coils is distributed along their respective pole pieces and, as known, the sum of the alternating fluxes meeting is a node point of the core is zero.
The structure of the core of this type of reactors necessitates a relatively high degree of accuracy to assure an uninterrupted smooth transmittance of the magnetic flux throughout the branches of the core. This necessity and the physical bulkiness of the core make such devices quite expensive.
It is therefore a broad object of the present invention to provide a polyphase assembly which is less bulky and of a much simpler construction thus much easier to manufacture and more reliable than the conventional multi-phase devices.